Merci les amis !
by Hedwigelol
Summary: Harry et Dray font un concours et doivent boire tout ce qu'on leur présente. Leurs amis qui en ont marre de les voir s'engueuler, alors qu'il est évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, glissent une potion qui leur fait oublier tous leurs tabous...OS


**Kikou a tous! Je suis enfin de retour avec un petit cadeau ! Qui est une réponse au défi de Loryah ! **

**Pour ceux que cela intéresse mon bac est enfin passé et je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture de ma fic : _Gryffy et Serpy font-ils bon ménage ?_ !**

**Auteur :** Hedwigelol

**Beta :** Shyrinia

**Disclaimer :** tout à JK.Rowling (no comment…)

**Rating :** R _(renifle ça sent le citrons !)_

**Pairing :** HP/DM

o

**Merci les amis !**

o

Poudlard était inondé de la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil. L'été venait de commencer et déjà quelques élèves s'amusaient dehors, chahutant gaiement. Cependant les professeurs et les septièmes années manquaient à l'appel.

En effet pour eux ce début de fin d'année était le dernier qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard, du moins, pour ceux qui avaient eu leurs aspics.

Dans la grande salle, baignée elle aussi d'un magnifique soleil (artificiel), Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, distribuait les diplômes.

« Harry Potter ! »

Le concerné se leva de son siège, reçu son papier stipulant qu'il avait eu ses aspics et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui était déjà avec les autres diplômés.

Le jeune homme de 17 ans lança un regard circulaire à la pièce. La grande salle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion ; toutes les grandes tables avaient été plaquées sur les murs, à la place de l'endroit où elles étaient auparavant se trouvaient des centaines de sièges déjà au plus de trois quarts vide. La fin approchait.

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur son deuxième meilleur ami, toujours aussi grand si bien qu'il dépassait son professeur de métamorphose d'une bonne tête. D'accord l'Ecossaise n'était pas non plus très grande…

Le rouquin accepta avec un grand sourire charmeur le diplôme et partit rejoindre ses deux amis. Le trio était enfin complet.

Ils s'étaient tous trois embellis avec les années.

Les boucles brunes d'Hermione Granger tombaient en cascades dans son dos et ses deux yeux noirs intelligents vous fixaient avec bienveillance. Fine et élancée, elle en faisait craquer plus d'un.

Ron était sans doute celui qui avait le plus changé : son physique de grand dadet avait laissé place à un physique d'athlète, dû à son entraînement intensif au Quidditch. Ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de deux fines mèches rousses, le jeune homme s'étant laissé pousser les cheveux et les avait attachés en queue de cheval.

Le dernier du trio, et non pas le moindre, était le golden boy de Poudlard et sauveur du monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Ses mèches brunes indomptables tombaient négligemment sur son visage encadrant ses deux magnifiques émeraudes qui n'étaient plus cachées par des lunettes. Il était lui aussi assez musclé mais moins que Ron et était aussi un peu plus petit (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile). Sa peau était légèrement dorée par le soleil. Le fait qu'il soit le plus puissant sorcier du monde expliquait sans doute cette force qui se dégageait de lui. Une force calme prête à exploser à tout moment.

Une fois la remise des diplômes terminée, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie, fit disparaître tous les sièges et annonça le début de la mise en bouche, en effet un immense buffet venait d'apparaître sur les grandes tables.

Harry s'avança vers ceux-ci et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger le gâteau qu'il avait dans la main, avisa Justin Flinch-Fletchley qui lui souriait timidement. Souriant lui-même sadiquement il fut satisfait de voir les yeux du châtain s'emplir de désir alors qu'il dégustait son gâteau comme s'il était la meilleure chose au monde.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un blond, à quelques mètres de lui, le fixait aussi avec désir.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour lui. Jamais il n'accepterait de sortir avec Justin ; il préférait les hommes plus entreprenant. Etait-ce sa vie sans arrêt pleine de danger qui l'avait fait comme ça ? En tout cas il préférait quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête. Hélas ça ne courait pas les rues un type pareil…Bon déjà un bon point pour lui il était gay, cela aurait sans doute été plus difficile s'il avait été hétéro…quoique…nan !

Cherchant du regard ses meilleurs amis il avisa Ron, entrain de draguer une Pavarti Patil rougissante, et Hermione se faisant draguer mais ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier.

Harry se demanda s'il devait intervenir…Hermione était capable, bien entendu, de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais c'était plutôt pour le pauvre Poufsouffle maladroit qu'il avait peur…

Marmonnant un « je suis trop bon » il se dirigea vers eux, prit sa meilleure amie par la taille et l'éloigna du pot de glue un peu trop bavard.

« Oh ! Merci Harry ! Tu me sauves la vie ! »

« Ah ! Mais de rien ! Il n'est pas de mon genre de laisser une jolie jeune fille en détresse ! »

La brune ricana, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux : flirter ensemble. Longtemps tout Poudlard avait cru qu'ils étaient ensemble mais la révélation sur l'orientation sexuelle du brun avait dissipé tout malentendu.

« Où est Ron ? »

« Entrain de draguer une énième pauvre jeune fille sans défense…met avis qu'il ne dormira pas seul ce soir… »

La jeune femme fit une moue désapprobatrice. Non pas qu'elle était jalouse : ils étaient tous deux sortis ensemble mais s'étaient bien vite rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas.

Une heure plus tard, la cérémonie était terminée, les diplômés furent mis à la porte de la grande salle car celle-ci devait être préparée pour le bal qui aurait lieu ce soir.

Hermione profita de ce petit intermède pour rejoindre son ami secret : Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci la draguait depuis bientôt un mois mais la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas succombé à ses avances. Tout d'abord à cause de ses aspics : elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire et ensuite parce que la fin de Poudlard approchait, à quoi bon commencer une relation si on était même pas sure de pouvoir la poursuivre après ? Cependant le Serpentard n'avait semble-t-il pas abandonné, il avait juste arrêté de faire l'idiot pour l'impressionner et était devenu un véritable ami. Tous deux avaient monté un plan (machiavélique) pour ce soir, dans le but de rassembler leurs deux idiots de meilleurs amis incapables de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

o

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait à mourir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait cet imbécile de Zabini ? Cela faisait une heure qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain ! Pire qu'une fille !

Soupirant, il s'approcha du grand miroir qui trônait dans la chambre. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés derrière sa nuque et deux grosses mèches plus courtes encadraient deux perles argentées. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise en soie noire aussi. Pardessus une robe sorcière argentée brillait lorsqu'il bougeait.

Il était beau. Longtemps, lorsqu'il était petit, on lui avait dit qu'il avait un visage d'ange. L'homme qui faisait face au miroir n'avait plus rien de la créature innocente dont on lui prêtait ressemblance. Il avait les traits bien dessinés d'un homme. Viril était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'on le voyait. Sa musculature était aussi développée que Ron, d'ailleurs ça et sa taille étaient bien les seules ressemblances qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et la belette.

Non il n'avait rien d'un ange, par contre Potter ressemblait à un ange. La plupart du temps un ange pur et innocent. Mais lorsqu'il jouait les Serpentard, comme avec Justin tout à l'heure, ou lorsqu'il était en colère, il ressemblait plus à un ange des ténèbres. Magnifique.

Draco se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Les gens prêtent des ressemblances à ce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu…Lui un ange ? Pfff…Un ange n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'était Draco Malfoy…Il avait plutôt les traits d'un veela mâle…Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu un ange, un veela en était un…ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas !

« Monsieur a fini de se reluquer pour qu'on puisse y aller ? »

Draco se retourna et renifla de dédain en avisant son meilleur ami.

« Je t'attendais je te signale ! »

« Mouis…encore à avoir des idées sombres sur ce que t'as dit Pansy l'autre jour ? Draco tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas un ange…alors arrêtes de prendre ça comme si c'était une atteinte à ta virilité ! »

« C'en était une ! Les anges sont purs, innocents et ne font pas les choses que je fais pratiquement tous les soirs ! »

Draco renifla une nouvelle fois de dédain et partit de la chambre suivi de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un ange ! Sa réputation de tombeur en était la preuve d'ailleurs ! Non mais…il ne faisait pas un fromage de rien du tout ! Bon peut-être un petit peu…

o

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle Draco oublia vite ses idées noires en avisant son pire ennemi sur la piste de danse.

Splendide, le survivant était vêtu d'un jean noir moulant, une chemise vert foncé, presque noire, en soie et par-dessus une robe sorcière couleur sable.

Arrivant jusqu'à lui Draco se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure…oserait-il ?

D'accord, Draco n'avait jamais été dans le camp de Voldemort, ayant joyeusement envoyé un Stupéfix sur son père et s'étant enfui du manoir Malfoy alors que Lucius Malfoy voulait l'emmener à l'assemblée des mangemorts pour en faire l'un des leurs…

Il avait eu dès lors la protection de l'ordre et avait apporté sa contribution, notamment pour les potions ; Severus Snape étant très occupé c'était lui qui avait fait bon nombre de potions, de soins entre autre…

Mais malgré cela les rapports entre lui et le Gryffondor ne s'étaient jamais améliorés. Leurs joutes journalières étaient devenues leur quotidien.

Et ses plaisirs nocturnes sa malédiction… Draco avait eu du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il désirait sa Némésis, même s'il avait plutôt bon goût.

Prenant un air hautain, Draco s'avança sur la piste de danse alors qu'un slow venait de se lancer. Il attrapa le bras de Potter.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond, surpris. Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une pique de son cru pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à le lâcher illico mais Draco parla avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit :

« Juste une danse Potter. Le temps de cette chanson on oublie notre inimitié et après on recommence comme avant… »

Bien que surpris Harry accepta. Ce n'était qu'une danse après tout.

Draco ayant placé ses bras autour de sa taille Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix que de mettre les siens autour de son cou.

La proximité du corps de l'autre les troubla bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. La musique n'avait plus vraiment d'importance et inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent, Harry plaçant sa tête au creux du cou du blond.

o

« Tu crois vraiment que notre plan est nécessaire maintenant ? » demanda une voix tandis que la personne à qui elle appartenait regardait les deux jeunes hommes enlacés sur la piste de danse.

D'ailleurs tout le monde c'était arrêté pour regarder cet étrange couple. Et tous s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient bien assortis.

Deux personnes soupirèrent

« Ron ! C'est nécessaire ; je suis sûr qu'après ils vont faire comme si de rien n'était… » Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré, le même que le Serpentard situé à côté d'eux.

« D'accord ! Visiblement Zabini pense comme toi ! Donc…si jamais Harry veut nous tuer après…je n'étais rien dans cette histoire ! » Il était d'accord pour les aider…mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il était encore si jeune…

« Quel courage pour un Gryffondor ! » ironisa Blaise

« Courage ne rime pas avec folie…Harry est beaucoup trop effrayant quand il est en colère ! » répliqua Ron, pressé de soigner sa fierté blessée.

o

Le bal était bien entamé mais certain n'avait plus trop le cœur à la fête. Harry, une fois la danse terminée, s'était empressé de rejoindre ses amis, troublé, et était resté dans cet état depuis.

Draco avait du réprimer l'envie de forcer Harry à rester avec lui. Il s'était senti tellement bien en l'entourant de ses bras forts…presque utile. Sa colère contre le Gryffondor s'accentua, furieux que celui-ci l'ait laissé là, en plan, furieux de se sentir aussi perdu sans le souffle chaud du brun contre sa gorge et enfin furieux de ne pouvoir se satisfaire d'une simple danse avec le Golden Boy.

Quelques minutes plus tard Blaise s'approcha prudemment de lui : « Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

Satisfait de voir que son ami ne déchargeait pas sa frustration sur lui, Blaise continua : « Certains septièmes années vont à la salle sur demande…tu veux… »

« Je viens ! » l'interrompit Draco, pressé de sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle.

Blaise fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne lui demanderait pas qui serait présent à cette petite fête improvisée…

o

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Blaise frappa trois coups et Hermione vint leur ouvrir.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée de venir…mais trop tard pour se défiler. S'il partait maintenant, les autres allaient stipuler qu'il avait pris la fuite (ce qui aurait été vrai) et se foutre de lui (ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter).

Entrant dans la pièce un vent frais et bienvenu vint lui caresser le visage. Se tournant vers l'origine de ce souffle d'air il avisa sa Némésis appuyée contre le rebord d'une fenêtre le nez en l'air et les yeux fermés.

Draco maudit intérieurement ses hormones de lui faire jouer des tours au point que la simple vue du Gryffondor rêveur lui face cet effet.

Sentant sûrement son regard posé sur lui Harry se retourna et un air surpris se peignit sur son visage…Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que Malfoy junior se joigne à la fête…

Souriant sadiquement Draco rejoint les autres sur les coussins étalés par terre.

Justin et Seamus étaient entrain d'y jouer une bataille explosive.

« Bon on est tous au complet je crois » annonça Hermione d'une voix joyeuse.

Comme si cela était un signal tous vinrent s'asseoir sur les sofas, ou du moins s'y précipitèrent-ils.

Si bien que, quand Harry voulut lui aussi s'asseoir, une seule place était libre : celle entre Seamus et Draco.

Sortant divers jeux Blaise et Hermione les installèrent sur la table tandis que Ron sortait des bouteilles de Despérado de son sac.

« C'est moldu ça ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

Reniflant de dédain (chose qu'il faisait souvent) Draco n'ajouta rien.

Peu à peu une atmosphère bon enfant vint s'installer dans la pièce. Blaise et Hermione ayant déjà empêchés quatre bagarres entre les deux princes de leur maison respective. La tâche n'était pas facile ; les deux ennemis étant côte à côte.

Ils croyaient sans doute que plus aucune dispute n'éclaterait, ils se trompaient. Ils semblaient en effet jouer de malchance puisque c'était Seamus, amant provisoire d'Harry lorsqu'il était en manque, qui était placé de l'autre côté du brun.

L'alcool aidant Seamus se fit plus entreprenant et plaça sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry, la caressant doucement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond. Hermione envoya un regard noir au Gryffondor mais celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

Rouge de gène Harry voulut se dégager doucement et s'approcha du coup de Draco qui était entrain de boire sa Desperado. Seamus se faisant, du coup, plus entreprenant, ce fut brusquement qu'Harry s'écarta cette fois, bousculant Draco qui renversa sa boisson sur sa chemise.

Se levant d'un bond Draco hurla : « Putain Potter ! Plus empoté tu meurs ! »

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à s'excuser, se mordit la langue et répliqua : « Si tu n'étais pas si collé à moi je ne t'aurais pas bousculé ! »

Draco s'apprêta à répliquer quand quelqu'un hurla :

« Ca suffit ! »

Ils furent tous stupéfaits de voir qu'elle appartenait au rouquin.

« Seamus tu dégages je prends ta place, Hermione tu connais un sort de nettoyage je suppose ? »

Hochant doucement la tête, impressionnée par son ex, la jeune fille lança un sort de nettoyage à Draco qui se retrouva comme neuf.

« Bon et si on faisait un concours ? Un Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le but est simple : on vous fait boire tout un tas de boisson et vous devez deviner ce que c'est…Ok ? »

Les autres hochèrent de la tête.

Ron et Seamus s'affrontèrent, ce dernier voulant se venger du rouquin mais il perdit.

Puis vint Hermione et Blaise et là ce fut le Serpentard qui gagna, la jeune fille n'ayant pas su deviner quel était l'alcool qu'on lui avait fait boire (elle est sage Hermy…ne boit jamais)

Puis vint le tour de Draco et Harry, ceux-ci, bien que ne voulant pas, cédèrent face à l'insistance de leurs amis.

Les yeux de Harry et Draco furent bandés alors qu'on leur préparait leur boisson. Deux personnes leur présentèrent un verre qu'ils burent sans se poser de questions.

Le fait qu'il y avait soudain un grand silence dans la salle aurait du leur mettre la puce à l'oreille mais ils mirent ça sous le compte de leurs affrontements légendaires qui continuaient à travers ce stupide jeu.

Une fois leur boisson avalée les bandeaux furent enlevés. Une drôle de sensation les envahit, il se sentirent d'un coup plus léger, plus libre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mais une mèche rebelle était tombée devant les yeux du Gryffondor, avec douceur Draco la lui enleva, caressant la joue au passage.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle s'étaient levées et contemplaient les deux jeunes hommes assis sur les coussins.

Draco continua de caresser la joue, descendant sa main jusque dans le cou. Il s'apprêtait à dégrafer l'attache de la robe dorée quand un bruit l'arrêta dans son geste.

Se retournant brutalement il vit Seamus ramasser le verre qu'il venait de faire tomber. Hermione le fusilla du regard, la main serrer sur sa baguette prête à lui jeter un sort. Cet imbécile l'avait fait exprès ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du mêler l'irlandais à son plan ; ce crétin voulait garder Harry. Bien sûr il n'était pas amoureux du rouge et or mais leurs parties de jambe en l'air lui suffisaient amplement ! Quel égoïste ! Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un et ce n'était pas son compagnon de maison qui allait l'empêcher de l'aider !

Hermione avisa le regard furieux de Draco diriger contre l'irlandais. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier « merlin ! » que déjà Draco se jetait sur Seamus pour le plaquer à terre et le rouer de coups de poings.

La nature de « grand sauveur » d'Harry revenant au galop il empoigna Draco par les épaules et l'éloigna difficilement de l'irlandais.

La colère de Draco se tourna contre lui

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Potter ? Ton petit copain n'est pas capable de se sauver tout seul ? Tu as peur que je l'abîme trop ? Et qu'après il ne puisse puis gentiment t'écarter les jambes pour te baiser ! »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer : il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure.

De rage Draco se jeta sur lui et très vite les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à terre en se jetant autant d'insulte à la figure que de coup de poings.

Seamus se releva difficilement, le visage ensanglanté. Hermione lui lança un sort de soin aussitôt suivi d'une gifle retentissante.

Les autres la fixèrent, bouche bée.

Fixant toujours Seamus d'un œil noir elle demanda : « Blaise il faudrait peut-être séparer les deux zouaves… »

« Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire 'Mionne…»

Se tournant vers lui surpris, elle regarda ce que tout le monde fixait désormais, leurs mâchoires à deux doigts de tomber par terre.

Les coups des deux Némésis s'étaient faits moins violents. Il semblerait que dans l'action la chemise de Harry se soit entrouverte et la vue du torse parfait avait semble-t-il calmer les ardeurs meurtrières de Draco. Sous le regard du blond Harry avait lui aussi tout de suite arrêter de le frapper. Les bruits qui sortaient de leurs bouches n'avaient plus rien de cohérents, seuls des gémissements rauque se firent entendre.

Sans aucune retenue, semblant oublier toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans la pièce Draco enleva complètement la robe et la chemise du brun. Harry, lui, s'attaquait au haut caressant les clavicules de Draco, point extrêmement sensible.

« Je crois que…qu'on ferait mieux de sortir… »

Hypnotisés par la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux, les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête sans faire plus un geste.

Ouvrant la porte Hermione les força à sortir, un par un.

Elle eut la bonne idée de lancer aux deux jeunes hommes un sort de soin avant de sortir à son tour.

Se plaquant contre la porte elle soupira : « On devrait peut-être les séparer quand même…Je veux dire, ils se sautent dessus d'accord mais…et les sentiments dans tout ça ? »

« Non…je pense qu'ils ont besoins de se vider… » Blaise rougit « Enfin je veux dire de se vider l'esprit de leur, de leur envie et après ils parleront… »

Ron hocha la tête.

« D'accord on les laisse faire alors…espérons que nous n'avons pas empirer les choses… »

« Oh fait…c'était quoi cette potion ? » demanda Ron, curieux

« Une potion anti-tabou… »

« Ah ! Ouais…ça explique tout…mais pourquoi s'être jeter sur Seamus ? »

Hermione sourit : « C'est la preuve qu'il y a bien plus qu'une histoire de désirs…Draco était jaloux et comme il n'avait plus rien pour l'empêcher de le montrer il a frapper Seamus… »

o

Il embrassa avec douceur la peau halée. Descendant jusqu'au téton il embrassa le bouton de chair, le mordillant doucement. Sa main caressait elle aussi la peau douce et glissa jusqu'au pantalon, lentement il en déboutonna les attaches.

Harry soupira doucement d'aise quand il sentit la pression sur son sexe se faire moins forte. Se redressant légèrement il aida Draco à détacher sa chemise. Fasciné par les clavicules, il les embrassa avec douceur, puis les mordilla légèrement. Le serpentard poussa un soupir d'aise.

Soulevant son bassin Harry l'incita à lui enlever son pantalon, ce que fit le blond avec plaisir, emmenant le boxer au passage. Caressant les jambes tout en remontant jusqu'à lui, il s'arrêta devant le sexe gorgé de sang. Avec un air gourmand il entreprit de déguster le membre tendu.

Le torturant longuement Harry poussa un cri alors qu'il venait enfin de le prendre en bouche. Imprimant un mouvement de va et vient Draco regarda Harry se torde sous lui, gémissant son plaisir sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Dracooooooooo ! »

Le dit Draco eut un sourire ravi quand il vit Harry jouir en hurlant son nom.

Il remonta jusqu'à lui, embrassant le cou, le marquant. Et glissa jusqu'aux lèvres gonflées, il les mordilla doucement, faisant entrer sa langue voluptueusement dans l'antre chaude. Cherchant sa compagne, la trouvant, l'invitant à danser avec lui.

Ses mains caressaient les cheveux du brun, l'apaisant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Les mains du brun étaient, elles, accrochées à son dos. Le cœur d'Harry semblant se calmer, elles repartirent à l'aventure effleurant le corps musclé, caressant les flans sensibles.

Reglissant dans le cou tentateur Draco entendit vaguement le brun murmurer quelque chose avant de sentir un souffle d'air frais sur son corps.

Il venait de lui lancer un sort de déshabillage.

Frottant son sexe contre celui de son vis à vis Draco l'incita à écarter les jambes, ce que fit Harry avec plaisir.

Murmurant un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts il en glissa un avec douceur dans l'intimité du brun. Le gémissement de plaisir que poussa Harry lui confirma que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Et merlin savait que ça l'énervait !

Achevant de le préparer , il se lança un autre sort pour lubrifier son propre membre et glissa à l'intérieur de Harry. Celui-ci se crispa avant de commencer à bouger du bassin, l'incitant à continuer.

Gémissant de plaisir Draco imprima un mouvant de va et vient, d'abord lent et de plus en plus rapide.

S'accrochant au blond en plantant ses ongles dans son dos, Harry posa son front contre celui de son amant.

Bougeant tous deux ils gémissaient tout en se fixant dans les yeux. Les lacs émeraudes ne voulant quitter les deux perles argentées.

Ce fut en même temps qu'ils atteignirent l'apogée hurlant chacun le nom de l'autre.

Epuisé Draco s'écroula sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard une main taquinait le corps de l'autre et de nouveau ils s'unirent sous les yeux bienveillants d'un ciel étoilé.

oo

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla l'esprit légèrement cotonneux. Regardant autour de lui il vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part lui dans la salle sur demande. S'asseyant sur son séant en grimaçant, il poussa un soupir déçu.

Voyons le bon côté des choses…il avait eu Drago au moins pour une nuit…même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait.

oo

Drago tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, tentant d'analyser les sentiments qui l'asseyaient tout en réprimant son envie de tuer son ancien meilleur ami qui s'était amusé à jouer les cupidons ! Tu parles d'une idée ! Ils s'étaient jetés dessus comme des affamés ! Le bon côté était que maintenant il savait que Harry le désirait aussi…

« Dracoooo »

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! »

« Mais si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ! » hurla le blond, tentant vainement de reprendre son calme…lui qui d'habitude restait toujours froid à tout…

Sous le cri Blaise se fit tout petit, il n'osait même pas sortir de la chambre ; n'osait pas bouger tout court.

Cependant Draco en avait trop sur le cœur pour garder tout ça pour lui…et Blaise était très doué pour percer les gens…Finalement Draco céda et commença à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

« Il y a que j'ai passé la meilleur nuit de ma vie ! AVEC SAINT POTTER EN PLUS ! Une vrai nuit de débauche mais en même temps…j'avais l'impression que c'était pas juste une baise…TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CA TOI ? En plus quand je me suis réveillé ce con dormait sur moi ! Il me prenait pour son oreiller et je…je…j'ai été attendri…Il était tellement mignon comme ça…Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

Le brun le regarda avec un air compatissant.

« Je crois que tu le sais…Mais tu refuses de te l'avouer…A ton avis on a fait ça pourquoi ? On savait depuis le début. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Comme tu l'as planté dans la salle sur demande tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner. A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles finir ta vie seul à fantasmer sur un fantôme… »

Draco le fixait, figé par ces paroles, puis il finit par acquiescer. Hochant la tête sans s'arrêter, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au Gryffondor.

o

Dans la bibliothèque, pour changer, Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement. Harry vint les retrouver, s'assit lentement sur la chaise et lâcha d'une voix acide :

« Ne nous avisez jamais plus de jouer avec ma vie ! »

Sans même chercher à en savoir plus, Harry prit un livre au hasard, s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, une robe sorcière placée sous ses fesses et bouquina.

La raison de leur présence ici ? La pluie qui tombait dru depuis le matin, obligeant les élèves à rester enfermés à l'intérieur du château.

« Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

Pour toute réponse le brun envoya un regard noir à l'irlandais qui venait de rentrer lui aussi dans la bibliothèque. Déglutissant Seamus s'assit sagement à côté du Gryffondor tout en faisant attention à garder une certaine distance entre eux.

Ce fut là que le trouva Draco quelques minutes plus tard. Il avisa Harry le nez plongé dans un livre qui avait l'air mortellement ennuyant, Ron aidait une sixième année plutôt mignonne pour ses devoirs, Hermione plongées dans un gros bouquin qui avait l'air très intéressant et enfin Seamus qui lançait des regards prudents au Gryffondor placé à côté de lui.

« Potter ? »

Relevant brusquement la tête Harry rougit en voyant qui venait de lui parler. Seamus lui se fit tout petit en voyant que Draco était toujours aussi en colère contre lui.

« On peut parler ? » demanda t-il fixant le suçon qu'il lui avait fait. Il était joli ce suçon déclarant à tous haut et fort : J'appartiens à Draco Malfoy ! Ouais pour ça faudrait que tout le monde sache que c'était lui qui l'avait fait…et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de convaincre Harry qu'il n'était pas le salaud qu'il avait l'air d'être.

« Et de quoi ? » demanda Harry, furieux, n'ayant visiblement pas digéré qu'il l'ait planté après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

« De ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! » répliqua Draco, d'une voix calme.

Rougissant Harry attrapa Draco par le bras et sortit brusquement de la bibliothèque qui était devenue soudainement très bruyante.

Trouvant une sale vide sans problème, Harry s'assit sur le bureau et attendit.

« Je…Je voulais m'excuser »

Il jeta un regard en coin au rouge et or et vit que celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Un Malfoy s'excusant c'est plutôt rare…

« Pour t'avoir laissé ce matin, poursuivit-il, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et j'en suis venu à une conclusion…Je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi. Poudlard étant terminé…tu pourrais venir chez moi, on pourrait apprendre à se connaître, éviter de se taper dessus…tout ça quoi… ? »

Se tournant enfin vers le Gryffondor auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas jeté un seul coup d'œil depuis le début, préférant faire des allées et venues dans la pièce, creusant une tranchée dans le parquet.

Celui-ci souriait et Draco ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Bêtement heureux que Harry ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

Sautant sur le Serpentard Harry chuchota avant de l'embrasser : « Je veux bien, mais gare à tes fesses si tu m'abandonnes encore une fois ! »

Souriant narquoisement Draco glissa ses mains jusqu'au postérieur du Golden boy et les caressa doucement.

« Oh ! Mais mes fesses vont très bien ! Et les tiennes ? »

« Très bien ! Tu en veux la preuve ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Plaçant Harry sur un bureau Draco monta au-dessus de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

o

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il faudrait penser à essayer de faire ça dans un lit…c'est douillet un matelas…je crois d'ailleurs savoir que c'est fait pour ça ! Parce que moi…j'ai mal au dos à force ! »

« Pauvre choux ! »

« … »

« Le manoir Malfoy à plus de 100 chambres…on a toutes les vacances pour savoir laquelle des chambres possède le matelas le plus agréable ! »

« J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

o

Voilà ! un petit OS sans prétention qui prenait la poussière à force d'attendre d'être posté !

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !

Kisuxxx à tous

Hedwigelol


End file.
